


The World's Worst/Best Substitute Assistant

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, Implied Hange/Levi, Intersex Hanji, Oneshot, Other, POV Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin regrets trying to send Hanji to bed.</p><p>Hanji is much less perceptive when they're half-asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Worst/Best Substitute Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Uh? This is my first SnK fic, so go easy on me. I'm still getting a feel of the characters.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy... whatever this is.

Hanji's sleeping habits were no stranger to Armin. After Moblit had caught a bad case of flu last week, he had been haphazardly shoved into the position of their assistant during Titan experiments. At the moment, all they really had to work with was a 4-meter class, captured during a recent expedition, and they hadn't exactly learned anything new about them lately. They'd only gotten to perform the basic tests so far, and tomorrow they'd be really getting into the thick of things, so to speak.

Armin was pretty sure he shouldn't have been appointed as assistant- surely there were people more fit for this substitution than him. Apprehension had already dulled away hours of his sleep as it was, but tonight sleep didn't seem to come to him at all. It was well-known to everyone that Hanji tended to stay up much later than they needed to; how they still managed to be so energetic was a complete mystery to everyone.

And so, Armin found himself outside their room, expecting to have his anxieties quelled. One knock, two knocks, three- all went unanswered, despite the light filtering out from under their door. They must have fallen asleep, he thought, without turning off the lights. Hesitatingly, he turned the doorknob, slowly opening the creaking door. Figures. Hanji was drooling all over their papers, candle still alight on their desk.

He sighed, closing the door behind him as he stepped in. Levi was right- this place was a mess. It probably wouldn't have been as bad if they hadn't decided to cram the entirety of a study into their room, but Hanji will be Hanji. He attempted not to wake her quite yet as he made his way up to where she sat, the floor occasionally giving a bit under his weight. At last, he was there, and gently, he shook their shoulder.

"Hanji, you need to go to bed."

They only groaned, slowly stirring as Armin shook them again. As they sat up, a string of spit ran between their mouth and their papers, breaking off as they wiped their mouth onto their sleeve. Ew. As they lifted up their goggles to rub their eyes, noticeable impressions had been left behind, marking the side of their face.

"Sorry," they murmured, yawning and leaning back. "What time is it, Levi?"

He was just going to ignore that last part. He wasn't entirely surprised that Levi slept after Hanji; the dark bags he'd seen on the Captain were enough proof as it was. "It's late enough that you need to get into bed, instead of drooling all over the desk."

"Right, right." He could have sworn that Hanji had gotten a fair look at him as they stood up, but they didn't say anything. Then again, their eyes were only half-open and their glasses were... nowhere to be found, actually.

He figured the least he could do was stack all the papers on their desk into a neater pile. He winced as his thumb brushed over the wet splotch on one of the pages, gathering them up to shuffle them into a pile. It was only when Armin heard the sound of unbuckling did he bother to look up. Shit.

Hanji's jacket had already been tossed aside, goggles on their messy bed as they undid the belts from their 3DMG. He forced himself to look away, knowing full-well that they were undressing. Shit. He couldn't just go up and say, "oh, by the way I'm actually Armin, sorry for watching you take off your clothes". What was he going to do?? For once, he had no last minute plan. The door was right there, he could walk out at any time.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the will to do that, because holy fuck he was never going to see a girl(?) like this again, probably. Damn his teenage hormones. God, he was a pervert. When he glanced back, Hanji's shirt was tossed aside, and they reached back to undo their binder.

So Hanji was a girl. Good to know he didn't have to start questioning his sexuality- it was normally hard to tell, considering their androgynous appearance. Looking for any way to continue occupying himself, he began organizing the papers by topic- experiment notes, paperwork, that one colorfully worded letter Levi wrote to them that Armin had no desire to read. He could hear them unzipping, pulling down their pants, and he was _not_ going to peek this time, nope.

At last, he heard them climbing into their bed, tugging the sheets up. He breathed a sigh of relief, standing up and reaching to snuff out the candle-

"Leeeeevi, get in here." With outstretched arms, they whined, making grabby hands as he looked over. At least the sheets covered them properly.

"Um..." Armin was at a loss for words, simultaneously knowing that he was probably a gross perv for wanting to stay, and wanting to run away and never look at his superior again. Ha. Haha.

"Come here!"

He sighed, deciding they'd probably just drag him back anyways if he tried to leave, knowing Hanji. He trudged over to their bed, and as he crawled under the covers, he could feel the guilt pooling in his stomach. It was kind of worth it, at least, because having Hanji's arms wrapped around him was kinda nice.

The bed was still rather cold, but Hanji was warm, and Armin couldn't help but curl into their embrace. They seemed satisfied, at the least, and he got used to laying like this. He moved his leg back a bit as he tried to get comfortable, and- oh.

Yeah, ok, that was definitely something in their pants. Were they actually a guy? Ok, no, their boobs were still pressed against his back, so this was assumedly an in-between situation. He could only vaguely remember the topic coming up in a book or two he'd read, but that didn't do well to calm his nerves. He was still pretty mortified by this discovery. Was Levi used to this by now?

This was going to be a long night. And a long explanation in the morning, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, in this fic Hanji is genetically male with Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome.


End file.
